Episode 4721
Cold Open Abby Cadabby tells the viewer they'll be seeing a lot about opposites today, as well as a sheep in a jet pack. Scene #1 Abby and Ovejita's game of tag leads them to the Bike Shop, where Nina is putting together a model jet pack. Ovejita becomes fascinated with it and Nina tries it on her. Since it's only a model, it can't really fly, but Ovejita wishes it could. Following her fairy senses, Abby grants Ovejita's wish and the jet pack takes her up in the air. Nina suggests Abby undo the spell, which she can do with a special freezing trick, but Ovejita manages to tag Abby, then zoom off. Scene #2 Abby and Nina follow Ovejita to the arbor, where Big Bird plays with his yo-yo and Chris carries eggs into Hooper's Store. Abby tries to do her freeze spell, but misses Ovejita. She does manage to freeze Nina's arm in place, as well as Big Bird's yo-yo. Abby undoes the spell, but leaves Chris's eggs frozen (given their potential to drop now). Scene #3 Abby now proposes that she fly up in the air and catch up with Ovejita. She trails Ovejita as they fall around the city, but can't keep up as Ovejita flies high and low. Scene #4 As Abby lands back on Sesame Street, she gets the idea to bring Ovejita to them. She magically turns one of Hooper's tables into a bed of grass, Ovejita's favorite snack. Sure enough, Ovejita lands for the snack and Abby disables the jet pack. The two resume their game of tag, as Nina calls out Chris to "mow the table." Muppets Abby Cadabby leads a song in a song to introduce the letter of the day - O. Cartoon O is for Opposites - A round, green character demonstrates various opposites as he chases his pink friend's wayward balloon. Cookie's Crumby Pictures Cookie Monster plays Dough-rothy, a Kansas girl who travels to the land of Oz after hearing about the "Cookie of Oz." Glindagestion, the Good Witch of the Lower Intestine, gives him directions on how to find it - follow the chocolate chip road, do the opposite of what the Cookie Tin Man says and go through the Emerald Green Door. To help remember, Dough-rothy creates a memory chant. She goes against her chant a few times, getting pelted by flying monkeys with each mistake. She eventually finds the giant Cookie of Oz, but finds it's just a projection. Glindagestion remembers the Cookie of Oz was with her the whole time - Dough-rothy's cookie shoes. She gleefully devours them, remembering to take them off before biting into them. Film DJ Rob Swift from the “Scratch DJ Academy” in New York City and animated character show forward and backward on the turn table. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 2. Animation Two fish swim in opposite ways. Elmo's World: Up and Down Scene #4 Abby has learned a lot about opposites today, as well as not giving a sheep a jet pack. Ovejita then takes off into the sky again.